logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sublimes Créatures/Theme
Hi! In addition to my request for a logo, I'd like to ask for a theme (only the background) for my french wiki. The problem is that I have no precise idea of what I wish it would look like... I only know that those 8 character posters could be used (1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8). I'd be glad to see any suggestions about it! Thanks! SecretCircleMegaFan (talk) 13:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi again! I think it would be great if you could design a background placing four characters on each side of the page with a different "kind of forest" used on those character posters beside them. For example, on the left side, with the green forest background, there would be the characters n°1, 2, 5 and 6. And on the right, with another background forest, there would be the four other characters. Do you see what I mean? And would it be possible? I think you did something similar with the One Direction Wiki request that was done recently. Anyway, thanks for any future suggestion. SecretCircleMegaFan (talk) 21:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I think I might try, though do you think you have any better images, because they have words on them -- Sam Wang ( ) 12:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I have got six of those eight posters without text that I can upload; the two remaining haven't been released yet by the production website unfortunately. I've re-uploaded the pictures with the same title, except for the ones I don't have. SecretCircleMegaFan (talk) 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :::::How's this? It was too difficult to fit 4 of them on one side, and remember to set the background color to black (hex code #000000) -- Sam Wang ( ) 00:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The general look of it is wonderful; but unfortunately, in terms of the quality of the picture, it doesn't work as background. I know it's not your fault, but rather the original images' one, which are hard to use. Anyway, thanks for trying! :) SecretCircleMegaFan (talk) 15:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) I have zoomed the image down. Simply click on it, then click "View full size image". I also saved the image with slightly lower quality so that it doesn't use up to 150KB, the maximum size for a theme image -- Sam Wang ( ) 00:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late reply, I've had a lot of work this week. That is indeed what I did, and the full size is really good, but when extended as computer background, the quality is decreased. I don't know yet, but maybe I'll try for another request when I get high quality pictures. Anyway, thanks for trying this! SecretCircleMegaFan (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't quite understand what you mean. I'm also not sure why the quality decreases when uploaded, though it might be better after a while -- Sam Wang ( ) 05:37, March 3, 2013 (UTC)